A double life
by Anahita Unduli II
Summary: What if there had been a spy within the Chess Pieces during the first war? What would happen if she discovered and thrown into the Naruto world? Find out what happens when she goes back to the land of MAR! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Susan's story part 1

Tuesday, July 3rd

'Dear Diary, I am very frightened at the moment. I have been chased by a group of Chess Pieces for the past two hours.

I managed to trick them into thinking that I was dead. There are 3 pawns, 1 rook, and a Knight. The only one I know is Halloween and he is the knight. I hope that if I get captured, that someone finds this, and hands it over to the Cross Guard or the bandit guild of Luberia. My name is...' PLEASE BRING THIS TO EITHER PEOPLE: ALVISS, NANASHI, OR ALAN!

Lestava, 1:00 p.m.

Tuesday, July 3rd

"So, this is the one to double-cross us?" a voice asked, from the back of the room."Yes, Phantom." replied another voice beside him."I want her transported to another realm, and make sure that it is not another other world like HE came from. Until you get the ' Gatekeeper Clown',

put her in the dungeon for now, and take all her ÄRM's." Phantom commanded. A pawn took all her ÄRM's away, and then went to the dungeon and locked her up.

Lestava, 4:00 a.m.

Thursday, July 5th

"All is ready Phantom." said a pawn."Good. But first..." he went over to the girl who had been chained up so she couldn't escape."Darkness ÄRM: Memory Eraser!" Phantom cried as it activated. The ÄRM seemed to work, because as it stopped glowing, the girl looked as if she was blind, but actually wasn't."Where am I?" the girl asked, looking around. Smash! A young woman with what appeared to be an axe."That's better." she said, smirking at Phantom.

"Good. Halloween?" he asked."Yes, Phantom, everything is ready. Gatekeeper Clown!" Halloween said. The Dimension ÄRM activated and the pawn threw the girl into the door."Where did you send her to, anyway?" asked Phantom."A world where there are ninjas involved." replied Halloween. "Heh..." 'This will be interesting.'

Ninja World (technically Naruto)

Monday, July 9th

"Where am I?" the girl asked, waking up."You're in the hospital." said the nurse."She is awake?" "Yes, Hokage-sama. From the full report, it seems that she has a large part of her memory gone. And the funny thing is that she appears to come from an unknown village... or possibly another world." the nurse said."Another world?"asked the Hokage."Yes. This is the only thing that was found with her when we found her. We don't know exactly what it is, but it is our only clue about her so far. She also appears to be blind." "I'm not blind!" the girl yelled angrily."So you're eyes are that color?" asked the nurse, turning towards her."Yes, and that", she pointed at the strange thing in the nurses hand "is mine. And yes I do come from another world. It's called MÄR Heaven, and there is a war going on there. I was being chased by a group on the bad guys side, they captured me, locked me in a dungeon, and then I can't remember anything else." she said."I see... do you remember any personal information?" asked the Hokage."I don't remember my name, but I'm 6 1/2 years old, I like to read, train my ÄRM's, and..." she paused, thinking."My birthday is December 16th. And that's all I can remember." she said.

"Well, since you don't remember your name, why don't you think of one until you get your memory back?" the nurse suggested."Well, I think it should be Irisu." she replied."I'll see to it that you can get in the academy, and I think for now, you might want to live with a family." "What will I learn in the academy?" Irisu asked."How to be a ninja, the main subjects that stuff." the Hokage replied."Okay." she replied.

Cross Guard

Tuesday, July 10th

"Danna!" cried a voice, from behind, running up to the leader."What is it?" asked Danna."We finally found out what happened to the missing girl from Luberia. Her diary was found in a cave near Acalupa. She was most likely captured by the Chess Pieces, but her diary didn't say anything about it. Here" he said, handing it to him. Danna looked at it."We'll have to see if we can get any information when we commence the final plan. Nanashi should know nothing about this until we find where she is." Danna said."Right." said the man."I think it should also just stay secret in the Cross Guard." Alan said."I agree." the man replied, while Danna just nodded his head in agreement."Good. Then the final part of the plan will soon commence." Alan said, looking at Danna.

Naruto World, 7 1/2 yrs. later

Sunday, December 16th

"AAAAHHHHH!Thank you! Thank you!" Irisu's voice cried when she was opening her present from the Sound Four. (Note: yes, all five are supposed to be dead, but in my other story, Konoha doesn't know I tricked them and their really alive)! Her present from them was two fire scrolls and also a CD of Japanese singer."You're welcome." Jirobo said."Sakon and I worked on the CD for ya." Tayuya said.

"And I know you had been looking at those fire scrolls for the past TWO months. Getting your present was easy." Kidomaru said. (Note: I live in Sound right now. If you thought I lived in Konoha, read my other story.)

"Here's my present,Iri." Kimimaro said, handing his present over. She immediately took it from him, and began to rip off the paper."OMG! 2 sets of scrolls, and one's water and... Bone scrolls for GIRLS?"cried Irisu."Yup. You can bend water, so the water scrolls have jutsu that you wouldn't find somebody teaching you." he said."Their either forbidden techniques or A-B ranked." Irisu replied."Correct. Its both." he said, answering."And... those bone scrolls are for girls that had the Kekkai Genkai of the Kaguya clan." Kimimaro also said."You really spoil her too much Kimimaro." Kidomaru said accusingly. He didn't say anything, just went back and sat down."Thank you, Kimimaro!" Irisu said, with a gigantic smile on her face. During the rest of the party, Irisu got a summoning contract from Orochimaru, and three books from Kabuto. But... they

All knew what was coming... (Cliffhanger!)

TO BE CONTIUED...

Dun dun dunnn...


	2. Chapter 2

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 2: The present

December 16th

11:57 p.m.

"Okay, night Tayuya." Irisu said, as Tayuya left the room. 'Wow! What a day! And Kidomaru loved his

Present. This was definitely the best birthday ever. But...' Irisu thought as she continued to walk to her room.

When she got there she decided to sleep outside. Bringing her ÄRM with her, she opened the window, and went outside. Her's was one of the few rooms with windows that led outside. Irisu knew she was lucky to have one.

Looking at her ÄRM, she began singing. "When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru

Heya no katasumi de I cry

Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu

Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me

Nobody can save me

Kamisama hitotsu dake

Tomete saku you na my love

I need your love

I'm a broken rose

Maichiru kanashimi your song

Ibasho nai kodoku na my life

I need your love

I'm a broken rose.

Oh baby, help me from frozen pain

With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

I wanna need your love...

I'm a broken rose

I wanna need your love...

When you were with me at that time

Anata no kage wo oikakete

Hadashi de kakemekete stop me

Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai

Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me

Nobody can save me

Kogoeru bara no you ni

Yasashiku nemuritai my tears

I need you love.

I'm a broken rose.

Kareochiru kanashimi my soul

Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl

I need you love.

I'm a broken rose.

Oh baby, help me from frozen pain

with your smile, your eyes,

and sing me, just for me

I wanna need your love…

I'm a broken rose

I wanna need your love…

I need your love

I'm a broken rose

Maichiru kanashimi your song

Ibasho nai kodoku na my life

I need your love

I'm a broken rose.

Oh baby, help me from frozen pain

With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

I wanna need your love…

I was a broken rose

I wanna need your love…" as she ended, she turned around to see Kabuto standing there, as well as Orochimaru."Uh...hi?" Irisu said, embarrassed."First time I've ever heard you sing without music." said Kabuto."Very beautiful." Orochimaru said, with a slight smile on his face."Thanks. Why are you here anyway?" she asked."There was one present left on the floor that you didn't open." Kabuto said, handing it to Irisu."Who's it from?" she asked."Don't know. Maybe it's from someone you know." Kabuto said, shrugging. Irisu opened it up, and there was a card on top of the present.

"Dear Kassandra, happy 14th b-day! You might not remember me, but if you do, please wait for the ' Gatekeeper Clown' to come at sunrise. Be ready, the war will be starting up again. - A." Irisu read. 'The war is starting again? What has happened while I've been away?' she thought, confused."So... do know who it is?" asked Orochimaru."Possibly. But I'm leaving at sunrise." Irisu replied."What? Why?" asked Kabuto."The second war of MÄR Heaven is going to be starting soon, and Gatekeeper Clown will roll the dice at sunrise, and it'll say one person can go. I also want to get my memories back. When it's over, I'll come back." Irisu explained."I'll go tell the sound five that you're leaving at sunrise." "Thanks." As Kabuto walked out, Irisu took out her present. It was two presents, (both ÄRM).

The first one was Moon Fall, which was crescent boomerangs, and it was a weapon ÄRM. The other one was Iron Maiden, ring darkness ÄRM. When it turns into Iron Maiden, anyone who touches it or is bound to it, can't use Holy ÄRM's. Irisu smiled, before falling asleep.

The next morning-

"Gotta hurry!" Irisu cried. She grabbed one of her bags, put in certain clothes, other things, all her new scrolls, hair stuff, her ÄRM's, and a notebook.

She grabbed her bag, and climbed out the window. Then, she jumped down, and did a back flip when she landed. "4 minutes left!" she cried, looking at her watch. Irisu ran, and made it with 2 minutes to spare."God, I'm gonna miss you kid!" Tayuya said, hugging Irisu tightly."And don't die there, cuz." "You got it,Kimimaro." Irisu replied. "Gonna be more quiet around here when you're gone, but I'm gonna miss ya." Sakon said. "Well I'm gonna miss you too, guys." Irisu said.

"Tunnel open!" came a voice."That's my ride." Irisu said, grinning. Everybody's mouths were hanging open, as she walked towards it."The dice say 1 can come!"

Gatekeeper Clown said."Bye guys!" Irisu said, as she walked up the steps."Bye Irisu!" they all said. She turned around and walked into it...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Meeting Alviss again

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 3: Meeting Alviss (again)

Monday, December 17th

"Huh? Where am I?" Irisu asked, waking up. Looking around, I realized I was in MÄR heaven."Wow...so the war stopped while I was away, and now it's beginning again?" I asked myself. "Hey! You there! Who are you?" asked a voice from behind me. As the figure got closer, I immediately recognized him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "Hello, Alviss." I said sweetly, turning towards him."Kassandra...You made it back?" he cried."So that's my real name?" I asked him."What do you mean?" Alviss asked me."When the Chess Pieces captured me, they threw me into another world, a ninja world. And I lost my memory, even not knowing my name, so I used Irisu. Then you must have summoned me with Gatekeeper Clown, because I got the present you sent for my birthday yesterday." Kassandra/ Irisu said.

"Well, yes, I did summon you, but I didn't send a present. I could have, but I didn't know where you were in that world. Happy Birthday anyway." Alviss said. "But it was signed A. And I figured it had to be you."Kassandra said, taking out the letter. Alviss looked at it, and looked shocked."Probably one of the Chess Pieces sent it. What did you get, anyway?" Alviss asked me. I took them out to show him."Moon fall and Iron Maiden? That's a different combination. But why did they send you a present?" he asked me."How should I know? My memory is gone." I replied. "Get away from Alviss, you dark fiend!" came a girl's voice.

"Belle, is that you?" asked Kassandra, looking up to see a fairy with sea-green hair, a purple outfit with clear lace, and wings. (Note: she is a fairy)."K-Kassandra?" cried Belle, looking at her."Alviss! How-Why-What-Somebody explain the situation to me!" cried Belle, not believing it was her."I actually had two gatekeeper clowns, Belle. I used the first one to summon the human from another world, and the second one to bring back Kassandra. But she doesn't remember much of this world. Someone also knew she was in the ninja world, because they sent her two ÄRM's and it was singed A., but it wasn't me. So it had to be someone from the Chess Pieces most likely." Alviss explained.

"Don't we need to find the human from the other world?" Belle asked Alviss."Yes, but we need to drop Kassandra off at the bandit guild of Luberia first." Alviss replied, reaching in his pocket for something."Dimension ÄRM: Andata!" Alviss said."Take us to the bandit guild of Luberia!" All three of them (and my bag) were immediately transported there, surprising those who were on watch."Who are you?State your name and business!" Guard A said, moving forward with his hand on the case of the sword, ready to take it out. "Alviss of the Cross Guard, Belle, and Kassandra. Nanashi is expecting us." he said, pointing at me and Belle."Well, if it isn't the little shrimp!" a voice said, coming into view."Please don't call me that, Nanashi. I'm not even little anymore; I'm 14 years old now!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Why not? You're skinny as one! Although...I'm wondering how you disappeared all those years ago, and how you got back." he said. "I used 'Gatekeeper Clown' to bring her back here." Alviss said, turning towards him.

"That's one of the rarest ÄRM's and hard to come by. I hope you can stay for maybe a night or two." Nanashi said."Sorry, but I have be somewhere. It's very important. We'll celebrate when the time is right." Alviss said, a little coldly."Right. Kassandra, just follow me." Nanashi said, walking back inside the guild. "Okay. Bye Alviss. And thanks!" Kassandra said to him before he teleported off.


	4. The Bandit Guild of Luberia

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 4: The Bandit Guild of Luberia

Inside the Bandit Guild

"So, you're 14 now, correct?" asked Nanashi."Yes. Where I was, I would have only celebrated it a day and couple hours ago. I'm even more powerful then I was originally." Kassandra replied, following him. They didn't say anything until they had reached a room. Nanashi took out a key and opened it, pushing the door open. Kassandra and Nanashi stepped inside, and she looked around."Whose room is this?" asked Kassandra. There was a small wooden bed up against the right side of the wall.

In the back of the room, there was a huge bookcase filled with tons of different books, and next to it, there was a desk with a lamp, and four draws.

On the left side was a small closet filled with some clothes and other belongings."It's yours. We couldn't locate you because you were transported to another world. But I'm surprised that you can't remember this stuff, because you could remember just about everything when you were here. The Chess Pieces were always trying to get you, attacking you, just so they could get information about this place, and the people. But you always resisted for some reason. You defeated each and every one of them, you were considered to be at least a Pawn or Rook at the time by the Chess Pieces." Nanashi told me.

"Well, sometimes...as some people get older, they begin to forget things. Some are special; some will become evil or become something else. Those who don't forget are the most special of all. They will be recognized by society, and their lives will be better. It's a part of life." Kassandra said, not looking up.

"But, that's what's happened to me, is all. Nothing to worry about." she said. "Nanashi! The meeting is about to start! Oh..." said a man, and then noticing Kassandra."You don't mind staying here by yourself for a while, do you?" Nanashi asked. "No. Besides, I really want to read right now." Kassandra said, grinning. "I'll re-introduce you to everyone later at dinner." said Nanashi, turning around before going out the door. She nodded her head, and walked to the back of the room.

With Nanashi-

"Nanashi." "Huh?" "Who was that girl in Kassandra's room?" "You'll find out tonight at dinner." "No fair!" "Hahaha! Well, it's not that long to wait." "Still... she looks a bit familiar."

With Kassandra-

'Wow. I can't believe I wrote all this information down. No wonder why the Chess wanted me.' Kassandra thought as she looked through the books. Bonk! "Ooops! Knocked that down by ? What's this?" she said, turning it over. It was entirely black, and it had a golden key hole. 'I wonder...' she thought as she looked in one of the jewelry boxes. Kassandra found the key wrapped around a red necklace. The necklace was a silver cross. She took it back over to the black book, put the key in the hole, and click! It opened. 'What is this?' she asked herself when she saw the first page. Inside there was the Chess Pieces emblem, and a picture of a mask, and a Rook's earring.

'This can't be. I recognize everyone! But I hate the Chess Pieces...So how could I know who everyone is? But I look so different, it's cool!' Kassandra thought in shock and joy. 'That's Ash, Candice, Peta, Halloween, Rolan, Magical Lou, Loco, and... Me!I really should have told Nanashi that I lost my memories. But this- this will be kept locked away. If anyone discovered it- well, I'm not gonna think about that.' Kassandra thought, locking the book up and putting in a box in the closet.

Knock, Knock! "Coming!" Kassandra said, as she went towards the door. She opened the door to see Nanashi standing there." Nanashi." Kassandra said. "'s gonna be ... here." Nanashi said, handing her some clothes.

"There for you, although I don't know if they'll fit because I don't know what size you take." he continued. "Thanks!" she said, smiling."Hopefully you at least remember where the dining room is." he said. "Yup!" "Okay, then I'll see you at 6:00."


	5. Reuniting

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance 

Part 5: Reuniting

Luberia- Kassandra's room

5:45 p.m.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad.' cept for the fact that I'll probably the only girl there." Kassandra said, sighing.

Her outfit was a crimson tank top, black Capri pants, and the silver cross she had found earlier. She had put in three lavender earrings in her right ear, and two black earrings and a red one in her left ear. 'Truth is, I love it! Nanashi knows what I like! He even guessed my size correctly. I think I'll wear my glasses, too.' she thought. The glasses were lavender also. The sides had a unique design on them, and they were rectangle shaped. "Well, I should get going. It'll take me a few minutes for me to get there." Kassandra said to herself, as she walked out the door.

Surprisingly, she reached the room without getting lost. When she got there, Nanashi was waiting there for her, apparently."Hi ' for me?" asked Kassandra, as she approached him."Huh? Kassandra?" cried Nanashi when he saw her."Hahahahaha!Well, you never have seen me with glasses, so I don't blame ya for freaking out at my appearance." Kassandra said, laughing. "Yeah. When did you start wearing glasses?" asked Nanashi, curiously. "When I was 10 1/2." replied Kassandra."You look great, though." "Thank you." "Everybody's really anxious to meet you." Nanashi said. "Did you tell them it was me?" asked Kassandra.

"That's the surprise for them." he replied, showing her too her seat. In a few minutes, a lot of the bandit guild came in. Among them, Kassandra recognized the Rogelu brothers, Master Moku and Chappu, and the Stanley Bandits. As soon as everybody was seated, Nanashi stood up."Attention, everyone! I'm finally gonna make the announcment." said Nanashi, all eyes turned on him."Yeah!" came some of the men's voices."We have finally brought back one of our youngest members that disappeared because the Chess Pieces captured her. She allowed getting information on them, which we used in the War games. I hope you all remember..." he turned towards me as I got up," Kassandra." Nanashi said.

All eyes were on me now. Most people were shocked, some were amazed and others were just confused."But-why-what-how?" asked Stanley."One of the Cross Guard members, Alviss, brought her back with the ÄRM: Gatekeeper Clown. She's fourteen now, and we'll definitely give the Chess Pieces something to freak about. If, and when the War games begin, she will be our secret weapon." explained Nanashi. Later..."OMG! I can't believe I get to meet you! I'm-" "Chappu, I know. You work with Master Moku." Kassandra replied. "You've changed quite a bit."said Master Moku, approaching them."She was only four years old at the time during the first MÄR heaven war. She came from the Cross Guard originally. She was quite powerful, and defeated a lot of the Chess. She even was given a dangerous mission to do. Infiltrate the Chess, and gather information on them, getting it back to both the Cross Guard and here. She was later found out by the Chess to be a spy for us, and almost was killed. We knew she had escaped because she contacted us. Then she was captured and sent to another world. And now's she's back." Master Moku told Chappu, as she was listening intensively. "Well, it's great to back. They're not going to get me this time! I'm twice as powerful as before. They'll don't know what'll hit 'em." Kassandra said, smirking.


	6. Chesspieces reunion withthe cursed child

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 6: Chess Pieces reunion with the cursed child

Grave of Phantom-

"Candice, is this true?" asked Halloween. "Yes! I'll never forget what I saw in the Magic Mirror!" replied Candice."Then today... is the day of our resurrection!" "The resurrection, complete and fully is done!" "Good morning, Phantom! Babbo woke up first now it's your turn." said Candice.

Luberia, Kassandra's room-

"Huh?" cried Kassandra, as she woke up. "Where am I?" Kassandra asked, looking to see Nanashi asleep next to her.*Yawn* "So you finally woke up, huh?" asked Nanashi, getting up."Yeah. How'd I'd get back here?" Kassandra asked."You got drunk after 3 cups of Pupora juice, so I brought you back here. I was a bit tired, so I guess I feel asleep. Don't worry, I didn't do anything."Nanashi said to a completely confused Kassandra.

"Okay. But I'm surprised that you could carry me. I do weigh 125 pounds." Kassandra said. *Anime fall* "You weigh that much? I thought you were as light as normal girls weigh." Nanashi replied, getting up. "That does it! I'm not normal as you think I am, you pervert!" cried Kassandra, going towards Nanashi to beat him up. As she was going across, she tripped on the sheet and fell forward. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on top of Nanashi."Ah... Sorry about that, Nanashi! That was a complete ..." Kassandra said, with one hand scratching her head in embarrassment.

Her hand slipped, and she went forward (again), crashing right about an inch from Nanashi's lip."Geez, Kassandra! Either you're still a bit drunk or you must really like me." said Nanashi, smirking. "No, you per- hmm?" cried Kassandra. He had kissed her! Then, he just started making out with her! 'Why's he doing this? He can't like me... can he?' thought Kassandra. She soon relaxed, and kissed him back. They continued making out for 20 more minutes, and then Kassandra got off of Nanashi. "Sorry about that, Kassandra. I don't know what came over me. But I gottta go. You can train today if you want. There's a forest on the west side of the building. See ya later!" said Nanashi, as he headed out the door, leaving Kassandra speechless. 'Same here. Training should get it off my mind.' thought Kassandra, getting up. She grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

2 hours later-

Ian's P.O.V.

"Can't believe that traitor is back. Halloween, you should have killed her when you had the chance." Loco said angrily. "Phantom said that she was not to be killed. He said that one day she would be of use. But I will kill that weakling." replied Halloween.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ian. Loco turned to him and said "The first child to enter the Chess Pieces." "A child?" he asked. "Yes. We took her in because she was extremely powerful for a four-year old. She also loved to play, but was highly trained in Weapon ÄRM's." said Halloween. "A four-year old? That's impossible! What'd she do anyway? From what you said so far, she seems not to be a traitor." said Ian, even more curious.

"One night, after the third round of the War Games, Chimera heard her talking to someone. It was members of the Cross Guard and Luberia. She had spied on us so they could have information about what we were doing and where we going to strike next. It was the plan all along. Sneak an innocent, sweet, shy little child into the Chess and gather information. She was brought to Phantom the next morning and put in the dungeon. It was a few days later and Halloween put her in the portal to another world. A ninja world. Candice got rid of her memories by hitting her with Boulder Axe." Loco said, finishing the story.

"How do you know she's back?" asked Ian."All her ÄRM's activated a day and a half powers were even stronger than before, and it killed three knights and a bishop. So that means she's twice as strong as before." replied Loco, worryingly."Wow. What was her rank anyway?" Ian continued."Rook class." replied Halloween. Ian had a shocked look on his face. "Halloween." came a voice from behind. He turned around to see Peta (2nd strongest Knight) standing there.

"Peta. What do you want?" asked Halloween, annoyed. "All Zodiac Knights are to meet with Phantom. And it's possible that it relates to the little worm." Peta said, with a grin on his face."I'm going." said Halloween, teleporting away."Hm. That's the fastest I've ever seen him go to a meeting. Bye." said Peta, as he teleported away. "What was the kid's name anyway?" Ian asked Loco."We're not allowed to know. When her memory was taken, so were all of the people she was close to. I don't even remember. I gotta go find Chaton." she said, walking away.

'That's definitely not like Loco. We might be best friends or anything, but she usually is emotionless. She seemed sad about that girl, even though she was a traitor. I wonder... could there have been some kind of past friendship between them?' thought Ian.

Meeting Room-3:13 P.M.

Inside the room, all the Zodiac Knights were assembled. Phantom was seated at the top of the table. There was Peta, Halloween, Chimera, Rolan, Vidar, Rapunzel, Ash, Candice, Galian, Kouga, Pinocchio, and Magical Lou."Now that we're all here, I suppose that you have already heard that SHE has returned. Now, I do have a plan to use her this time." said Phantom. "Does it involve killing her?" asked Halloween. "No." replied Phantom."Never mind then." said Halloween, dissapointed.'That was my idea.' thought Candice angrily. "What are we going to use her for then?" asked Rolan. Phantom smirked, as everyone waited for him to answer. "We'll kidnap her, and force her into a battle. If she wins, she go's free. If she loses, she becomes one of us. The twist is that whether she wins or loses, she'll become one of us. And there's other stuff planned for her, but this is what will come first." Phantom told them.

"And who would like to fight her?" asked Peta (he's the one putting down requests to fight her). "I'll fight her." said Halloween. "Me too." said Rapunzel. "I want to fight her also." said Ash. "I want to fight her as well." said Rolan."I will fight her." said Magical Lou said. Phantom saw that no one else wanted to fight her so he dismissed saying that they would be called when it was time to fight her."Only five of them want to fight her. I'm surprised that not Candice or Galian wanted to fight. But still, there is a fair amount of the Chess that wish to fight her. Even Ian's girlfriend wants to fight her." said Peta, when everyone had left."This will be very interesting. I'm looking forward to it." said Phantom, smirking.

Luberia-Forest

4:12 P.M.

"Huf. Huf. That should do it for now." said Kassandra, as she collapsed on the ground. "Kassandra! There you are!" cried Nanashi as he came jogging up to her."Hi... Nanashi. How's it going?" asked Kassandra."Chess Pieces are approaching. Come on!" Nanashi cried, pulling her off the ground."Right." she replied. She followed him to the front of the north side of the island. There were more than 30 pawns.

"That's a lot of pawns. But now, let's see what all those years of training taught me." said Kassandra, getting into a fighting position."Weapon ÄRM: Griffin Lance!" cried Nanashi. Around him, others activated there's too. Kassandra seemed to be defeating them very fast. Those who were having trouble, she was helping them. Nanashi blocked the pawns weapon and pushed him to the side.

An hour later- "That's the last of them." said Kassandra, stopping to catch her breath."Why did they come here anyway?" asked one of the members. Other members were asking everyone else what they thought and there was no clear answer.' They were looking for me apparently.' thought Kassandra. Nanashi was thinking the same thing."We'll figure it out later. For now, just return to the stronghold." commanded Nanashi, not looking up.

Kassandra also didn't move as the other men went to the stronghold."Kassandra... you do know they were here for you, right?" asked Nanashi, coming up behind her."Yes, yes I do Nanashi. But why this many?" Kassandra replied, crying. "You're a very special girl. You are also very powerful. Some want your ÄRM's and others just want to destroy you." Nanashi said, hugging her. "I've already been destroyed thousands of times before. I got to go and get my stuff." she said, crying and wriggling out of Nanashi's arms. She ran away from there, so that he wouldn't see her crying. 'Why? I'm not THAT powerful am I? Why do I always have to be chased? It's not fair!' thought Kassandra as she stopped and picked up her stuff, and continued running. She went to the stronghold, and ran to her room. Bang! She opened the door and then closed it.

Kassandra picked up all her books, and made them mini size. She then took her jewelry and clothes and stuffed them in her bag. She was about to head out the door when she suddenly remembered the black album and silver cross. She grabbed it, as well as her ÄRM's. Her silver cross was on her neck.' Where do I go now?' Kassandra asked herself as she left the stronghold. "You come with us." said a voice, and then all went dark.

Lestava- 12:00 P.M.

Midnight, dungeon

"Hm? Where am I?" asked Kassandra, awakening."You're in the dungeon's." replied a voice. Kassandra looked to see a figure unlock the cage door, and came in. "What time is it?" she asked the figure, as he stepped into the moonlight."Midnight. Here, you should eat. I bet you're hungry." the figure said, handing it to her. The person was a male, and it was hard to tell how old he was. He had a greenish hair color, his skin was a dirty white, he had red circles around his eyes, and he looked familiar.

Kassandra got up and took it from him. She then sat down, and oddly enough, he sat down too. Even though she didn't look up, she knew that he was watching her. 'Whoa! This is creepy! He gives me food, even though I'm a prisoner, sits across from me, and is watching me.' thought Kassandra."Do you have some type of problem, buddy? Cause if you don't, stop looking at me." "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." he replied, simply. "So staring at me is going to help? Gee, that's such a great idea." Kassandra said sarcastically.

She looked at him, and saw that on his right ear, he wore a knight's earring.' works for the Chess. Not to mention he's a knight as well. I don't even know if I can beat knight class yet. Then I must've been knocked out from before, and taken to their headquarters. But just how do I know this guy?' she continued thinking, not eating. She put her plate down and asked "What do you guys want with me?" "You'll find that out some sleep. You're gonna need it." he replied getting up, picking up the plate, and walking out the door. She went back to the back of the room and closed her eyes and began to sleep.

Lestava- 6:00 A.M.

A little after sunrise- dungeon

"Hey! Come on! Wake up!" said the voice from the night before."Um? What do I need to be awake for?" asked Kassandra."They're going to be testing you soon, so eat quickly and get your ÄRM's ready. Here, I'm not supposed to give you your old ones, but you'll need more than will be a ton of people you will have to...anyway, good luck." he said, handing them to her, and then walked out of the room.' He's acting very strange around me. Could it possible? Maybe. I'll think later. But my worst- wait- 2nd worst enemy (Chess) one of them is helping me? Wow! This is something that is totally unexpected.' Kassandra thought as she got off the floor.

'These ÄRM's... they have high levels of magic.' Kassandra realized. She took the ten ÄRM's and placed the rings on her fingers, the bracelet on her wrist, the necklace on her neck, and put the amulet on her ankle. Click! The door opened."Come with me." said the pawn. Kassandra followed it, and came to a small arena. There was a ton of the members of the Chess sitting in the stands."Here she is, Phantom." said the Pawn, kneeling."Good. You can go." he replied. "Now I'm sure you're wondering what you're here for, correct?" asked Phantom.

"From what I see right now, I'm guessing a bargain and I have to fight for my freedom? Now that is definitely old, but a very nice classic for any plot. But... still wrong." Kassandra said, acting odd."You seem even smarter then you were originally." Phantom commented."Yes. But I read, that's why I'm so smart. But enough with the small talk. Let me get straight to the point. What's the bargain?" she asked."You have to fight against members of the Chess. If you lose even one battle, you become one of us, and participate in both the destruction of MÄR Heaven and the War Games." Phantom told her, as Peta appeared beside him.

'It's a big gamble. But I have no choice. He'll start off with me fighting Pawns and I'll move up. But there's got to be something behind all this.' Kassandra thought, glaring at Phantom."And if I win?" she asked, caustiously."You most likely won't win. But if you do, you go free." Peta said. "Just what are you planning? There must be some sort of trick. It's an oblivious thing." she said back."There is no trick, Kassandra. But you always weren't like this. I can't wait to see if you've grown." he said, looking her straight in the eye."I'll fight then. When do I begin? And who will be the first to go up against me?" Kassandra said, hoping that by fighting, she might figure out Phantom's plan. "Good. You'll begin in a few minutes." Phantom replied to her.

5 minutes later- Arena Stage

"Attention! The first battle is going to begin!" cried Pozun (he's referring the match). "The first battle is between Pawn Gido of the Chess pieces vs. Kassandra of Luberia. Match 1 begin!" he summoned a two- blade Weapon ÄRM, and Kassandra got into a fighting stance. "You look weak; 'll be defeated in no time." Gido said.

"Don't you know anything about fighting? Don't let your opponent know what ÄRM's you have until you need to use them, and don't ever underestimate an 'll definitely be defeated before five minutes is up." Kassandra replied angrily. Gido was mad at that, and then- "Weapon ÄRM: Moon Fall!" Kassandra cried, activating the one she kept in her back pocket. Gido's blade swung at Kassandra and then her ÄRM shot out crescent boomerangs."Those won't block my blade, you idiot!" cried Gido."You think you know everything, but you really don't. My boomerangs are gonna defeat you, because this is the practice for them. I got them two days ago, and you're the guinea pig to see how they work. You're pathetic for a pawn." Kassandra told Gido, considering she was a bookworm and was quite smart. The boomerangs came right toward the blade and clang! The boomerangs hit the metal and bounced off.

"Told ya, fatso!" cried Gido. "Oh Yeah?" Kassandra asked. Swoosh! The boomerangs came around and sliced right through the blade. The ÄRM broke and Gido was out of weapons. Kassandra ran extremely fast though, considering she was a girl. She reached Gido and BAM! Hit her straight in the jaw. Gido fell back and skidded across the platform. She then stopped right where the stairs were.

"You'll get beaten by my boyfriend when you reach the Rook class for battles." Gido said, before she went unconsciousness. "Winner, Kassandra of Luberia." Pozun said, declaring the match over. Kassandra beat all the Pawns and had beaten three Rooks so far.

"Next battle is between Ian, Chess Pieces, Rook vs. Kassandra, Luberia." Pozun said, as the person had come unto the platform. 'Wait! This is Gido's boyfriend! This'll be a bit tough, I bet.' thought Kassandra. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Gido!" Ian cried at her angrily. She just took a fighting stance, with an emotionless expression on her face. "Match 4, round 2, begins!" cried Pozun.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Kassandra vs Ian

MÄR: Marchen awakens Romance

Part 7: Kassandra vs. Ian

"Match 4, Round 2, begin!" cried Pozun.

Luberia- Same time

"Nanashi! Come look what's happening outside!" one of the men cried. Nanashi followed him, and when he got there he saw that it was the ÄRM: Magic Mirror Ring. It was showing Kassandra about to fight against a Rook. "What's going on?" asked Nanashi. "Kassandra has to fight against the Chess Pieces to win her freedom, and if she loses even one battle she'll become one of them." said the man next to Nanashi."Ugh...She'd better win." said Nanashi.

Match field-

"Python Whip!" cried Ian, activating his ÄRM."That's all you've got? Well, looks like I'll need to use this!" said Kassandra, as she put out her hand. She waited till the whip was almost to her face and then- she caught it! "No way! How could you see them?" cried Ian, shocked."It's a mere task to learn to see things that are coming at top speed. I'm twice as strong now. I don't lose and I don't give up. This is what my training has taught me. And I'm past Rook class."Kassandra told Ian.

"And don't go looking for Ginta when you're supposed to be somewhere else." she also told him. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Ian thought. "Hyyyaaagggghhhhh!" Kassandra cried as she lifted both the ÄRM and Ian in the air, and then flung them. Ian's ÄRM broke as he fell to the ground, with his head bleeding."Geez, you really weren't kidding when you said you were beyond Rook. And you are probably at least a Bishop rank. I'm impressed." Ian said to her, as she had wide eyes for some strange, unknown reason.

"Winner, Kassandra, Luberia." Pozun declared ( because Ian had no more ÄRM 's, since Kassandra destroyed his Python whip). Ian turned and walked down the steps."Ian!" cried Gido, racing up to him. "Are you okay?" asked Gido. "Just my head needs some stitches on it, but it's not that bad." Ian replied, trying to reassure her. Kassandra was watching them.

'So... they're a couple. Why are they with the Chess? I figure that one of them will most likely come back for revenge, even though I 'm stronger, they might try and get stronger too. Now I really am getting worried. I wish I hadn't run off like that. Forgive me, Nanashi.' thought Kassandra quietly.

Luberia-

"Yeah!" "She won." "Amazing!" "She'll win all her matches I bet." said the men."That's what I'm afraid of." said Nanashi. "What do you mean, Boss?" asked Chappu. "She'll be fighting against the Bishops soon, which will be no problem for her. But after the regular Knights come, that's what I'm worried about. The Zodiac Knights are beyond regular Knights and I don't know if she can beat those types. But if they hurt her, I'm going to kill them!" Nanashi explained.

Lestava- 1 hour later

"The next battle is Girom, Chess, Bishop vs. Kassandra, Luberia." said Pozun."Heh... I'll torture you so my sis can kill you." said Girom, with an evil grin on his face."Don't think so, shark boy." Kassandra said, teasing him."What'd you'd say?" asked Girom angrily. "I called you Shark Boy. Although if you want me to call you Horn Boy that's fine with me. But Shark Boy definitely seems to suite you better." she told him tauntingly."Match 5, Round 3, begin!" cried Pozun, seeing as he could tell that this was going to be an intense fight.

"Iced Earth!" cried Girom, activating a ring ÄRM.' A nature ÄRM. Finally someone that is in my league!' thought Kassandra, as she dodged the ice."Weapon ÄRM: Water Katanas!" cried Kassandra. Her weapon was twin katanas, red, black, and white. She charged at Girom, and nearly dodged all the icicles, except for the last few, which sent her flying backwards. Wincing, she got back up."I'm not done with you yet. I'm getting started...NOW!" she yelled.

She charged at him from the side, and swung her katanas at him, causing blood to come out."Aaaggghh! You will pay for that!" cried Girom, de-activating Iced Earth. "Mega Iced Earth!" cried Girom, activating a new ÄRM. Kassandra just stood there, in shock and awe. It was a giant boulder made of ice. 'Oh no! I don't what any of my ÄRM's does, so this isn't good. But I do not want to get my katanas broken. So... I guess it'll have to be that choice.' thought Kassandra. Crash! The boulder hit her.

Everyone was shocked that Kassandra had decided not to do anything. Girom de-activated the ÄRM, and all those watching at Luberia were waiting in suspense saw that... she was unconscious. "Winner, Chess, Bishop, Girom!" Pozun declared. Cheers went up from all around.

Luberia-

A complete silence went through the people of Luberia."Boss! Why didn't she defend herself? She had plenty of ÄRM's to choose from!" cried Stanley, with everyone else nodding in agreement."I believe she might have lost her memory when she was captured by the Chess six years ago somehow, so she wouldn't remember about her ÄRM's, past, which I still have no idea about. She knew that from fighting for so long, that she didn't have a lot of energy, plus she used her ÄRM's just as much, so her magical power would be taunted Girom to make him mad, so he would focus less on the battle. Turns out though, that he managed to make her mad too, and cornered her, forcing her to make herself lose." explained Nanashi. "Man, now she's going have to join the Chess. I was hoping she would be like a sister." said Chappu, sadly."I just hope that they don't make her compete in the War Games." Nanashi said. TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Joining the Chess Pieces

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 8: Joining the Chess Pieces

Lestava- 2 days later

"No!" screamed Kassandra, as she bolted upright."Well, that definitely lets me know you're awake." said the boy from the other day."Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" Kassandra asked him."Two full days now. I don't blame you for being asleep that long. You were hit by Giromu's ice boulder. You had most of your bones broken, but the Holy ÄRM healed all of that. But since you lost, you have to join the Chess." he explained.

"Wait... Why do you even care about me? 'Cause I know that you're constantly worried about me, for some odd reason. What's your name anyway?" asked Kassandra."I'm the only one of your friends when you were here six years that remembers anything about you. And my name is Magical Lou. Here, get dressed and follow me." Lou told her, handing her some clothes. She got dressed, and followed Lou.

Kassandra wore black capri pants with silver lining, a small, red mini tank top, and her ÄRM's, wearing black Chinese flat shoes. They stopped outside two giant wooden doors, and then the doors opened. "Ah, the girl from Luberia is here Phantom." said a blonde haired boy, nervously. Phantom stopped what he was doing, and stood up."Kassandra, are you ready to join the Chess Pieces?" asked Phantom immediately.

"Is there a second choice?" asked Kassandra hopefully."Hahahaha! You finally are funny, Kassandra. You certainly have grown into a outgoing, beautiful, smart, young woman. But no, even if you hadn't lost any of your matches, you still would have had to join." said Phantom, smiling."WHAAAATT?" screamed Kassandra, causing everyone to cover their ears, because her scream was so loud. "And I think her scream is even louder than it was originally." said Peta, after she stopped screaming.

"Sorry, I have a thing about being loud nowadays." Kassandra said apologizing."That's okay. But, are you going to join the Chess or will we have to make you suffer." Phantom said, giving her choices."I'll join." said Kassandra immediately."Without being a spy for the Cross Guard or Luberia?" asked Phantom."Yes. Besides, I'm used to betraying people back in the ninja world." she said honestly. Phantom smirked, when he heard that last bit."Good. From this day forward, you are now part of the Chess." Phantom said, throwing her a Bishop emblem. She quickly caught it, and put it on the right ear, lower earlobe (she has three pierced ears on each ear).

The other earring fell to the ground (gold, fake, butterfly)."Welcome to the Chess, little Girl." said a woman's voice. She wore a black and red jumpsuit, and her blonde hair was twisted into the shape of a cone."I'm not as little as you think. I'm 14, and once my demon battle long enough and comes out, I will kill you." Kassandra said, as everyone looked at them."Demon, ahahaha! You already look like one!How come, you look like a boy even though you're a girl?" asked the blonde haired woman."It's called being a tomboy, and this world already has ugly, uglier, and you're just the ugliest person I've ever met. Get lost." Kassandra said, starting to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you dare call my sister ugly!" came Giromu's voice."I can if I want to, then there will be one less ugly person in this world. Besides, I may be a girl, but it doesn't mean I won't play rough. Hopefully you'll remember that when you fight me again."Kassandra said, as she stood there, slouching. Then she turned around, and walked to the door.

"Lou, is there a library anywhere in the castle?" Kassandra asked with a smile."Yes. I'll show you." Lou said, walking with her out the door."She loves books even more than she originally did." said Peta, sighing."Well, Peta, no one was more informed than her during the first War then her. Her intelligence will be of great use this time." Phantom said to Peta."Is she really that smart, Phantom?" asked a girl with long, brown hair.

"She had a bit of a speech and didn't really talk, but she was already far above the normal level if she were going to school. She could understand lots of things which kids her age would never understand until they were older, and by now, she should be even smarter. Kassandra hates people calling her a bookworm, or that she looks like a boy, so she hides it, and tries to be normal. She wants to be a kid forever, and have people not think she's weird." Phantom told Candice."Hopefully, she sings better then she used to. It was so shriek and sounded like yelling." said Peta.' Why do I have a feeling that I know her?' thought Candice.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The Destruction

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance 

Part 9: The Destruction

Lestava Castle, 6 days later-

That morning, Phantom had called a meeting to all Chess."It is time to destroy this beautiful world of MÄR Heaven. Those who have forgotten us will now be reminded who rules this world. Kassandra, I want you to go with Giromu and Orco to Vestry and find a certain ÄRM." he had said. "Haha! This town really is weak! We took down even before they had a chance to fight back." boasted Giromu as they went into the cave. * sigh* "Why was I put with you guys? I would have put up with anybody else besides you." Kassandra asked them, depressed that she hadn't been able to go with Ian.

"Phantom said that you're still weaker than me, and that you needed to be with Bishop's and we were the only ones left. So, just stay out of the way, and maybe I won't kill you." Giromu said, looking at her. "You...really are too much like my ex- best friend Sabaku no Gaara." was all that Kassandra said, as she walked beside Giromu and Orco. "You don't make any sense. Not to mention you are completely stupid." Orco said.

"I'm finding the ÄRM on my own. Meet me back here in a couple of hours in front of the cave." she said disappearing. " she get in trouble for not being with us?" Orco asked Giromu, as they went deeper into the cave."Probably not. Sis tells me that Phantom has plans for her. Besides, I can still sense her magic power in the cave." Giromu replied. 'I can't wait to see what he has planned. I hope sis get's to kill her. That would be so much fun.' he thought as he and Orco took separate ways.

Vestry- 2 hours later (not really)

Nanashi's P.O.V.

"This... this is Vestry?" asked Ginta, looking around at the destroyed town."Yes. And it once very beautiful, 'cause I've been here before." Nanashi replied. (And now I'm going to skip to the part where Nanashi is fighting Orco)."Well, if isn't a Chess Piece? And a bishop at that. Do you know anyone in the Chess named Kassandra?" Nanashi said. "Heh... you mean four-eyes? Yeah, she's here. Although I don't know where she is in the cave right now. Plus... her rank is a bishop." Orco said, charging at Nanashi.

"Thanks. But you're dead now. Electric Eye!" cried Nanashi as he unleashed the ÄRM. "Aagghh!" Orco cried as he was hit by electricity, and knocked unconscious. 'Jeez! This guy is powerful! And that was only one attack. There seems to be a ton of magical power. I wonder what his full extent is.' Dorothy thought to herself, as she sensed of the power flowing from him. "Whoever's there, come out now or else I'll track you down and kill you. But only if you're Chess!" Nanashi said, smirking. The figure came out from behind the wall of the cave, and it turned out to be...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The fight of Nanashi&the mysterious girl

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 10: The fight of Nanashi and the mysterious girl

Vestry, inside the cave with Ginta (and Babbo)-

"Is that a ship? But... there's something calling me." Ginta said, as he and Tom reached the ship. "Hahahaha!So this is one who has Babbo with him?How pathetic! I'll kill you before you even know what happened!" cried Giromu."Yeah right! You Chess Pieces are going down and hard!Babbo, version 1-A!" cried Ginta, as Babbo transformed into the hammer ÄRM. Ginta hopped onto the stones that lead to the ship, and ran full speed at Girom (Kassandra calls him Giromu, in case you notice the difference). Girom avoided his attack and leaped back onto the stairs of the ship.

"Nature ÄRM: Iced Earth!" Girom cried, activating one of the rings on his finger. The icicles flew straight at Ginta and Babbo. Ginta punched the ice with Babbo, but ended up getting cornered in a circle of the ice. The blocks of ice started to grow around the both of them, and then crash! The ice collapsed on both of them. Girom smiled, and started searching for the ÄRM.

With Nanashi, Dorothy, and the mysterious girl-

"Long times no see, Nanashi." said a girl with long hair with four buns on the top of her head. Her face was covered by a white mask, with black swirls, the lips red, and the eyeholes very big and wide."So, you accepted the Chess. And I thought you didn't like to destroy. Why did you join? You could've said no!" Nanashi asked her. "Nanashi, do you know her? I thought you said you hated them." Dorothy stated to Nanashi. "She was originally... a member of the Cross Guard, then they sent her to us at Luberia, and she was fighting the Chess at the age of 4. Recently, she was kidnapped by the Chess and was forced to fight against them. If she lost even one, she had to become a Chess Piece , she lost against a bishop in the 5th round, 1st match to Girom, because he cornered her and knocked her unconscious with a giant boulder of ice. And now, she's accepted their offer and become a bishop." Nanashi said angrily, clenching his fists.

"Dimension-" "Griffin Lance!" cried Nanashi, trying to attack her, but she dodged it, and activated her water katanas. "Water spike!" cried Kassandra, as the katanas sharpened with water. The katanas shot water needles at Nanashi, which he deflected using Griffin Lance. "Dimension ÄRM: Andata! Take me to where Giromu is!Water Spike!" said Kassandra as she teleported away and sent a few more spikes which hit Nanashi in the knee, causing him to fall down. "Nanashi!" cried Dorothy, as she ran up to him. "The needles have poison in them. We need to find Ginta quick." Nanashi said, as the poison ran through him. "Right. Dimension ÄRM: Andata! Take me and Nanashi to where Ginta and Babbo are!" Dorothy said, urgently.

Back to Ginta's and Girom's fight-

"Okay! Gargoyle! Go!" cried Ginta, showing the third version of Babbo. Girom just stood there, frozen on that spot. Gargoyle hit him, and sent him flying over the ship and into the water."Go back to your home and repent!" Ginta said, as he sent Girom flying into the water. Gargoyle turned back to Babbo, and then a woman ghost came up to him."Thank you, Ginta! Here, this key will help you someday. Now I can go and rest in peace." Alma the ghost said. Then everything went black for Ginta.

A little while later, he woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" asked Ginta as he awoke. "You're back in town. Dorothy came back with you two, but I had to take care of Nanashi first, because a Chess Piece member threw needles that were covered in poison at the tips. Then I treated you. Your injuries weren't that bad, but did you use the third form of Babbo?" Snow asked. " is he anyway? And is Nanashi okay?" Ginta asked Snow. "Ah! Ginta-dono! You're awake! How are you feeling?' asked Ed. "A little sore, but still I'm much better thanks to Snow. Have you seen Babbo?" Ginta replied. "Yes. He's outside, waiting for you. And Nanashi would like to talk to you all later. Plus, there will be a feast held in your honor, all of you." Ed told them.

Ginta followed Ed outside to see Babbo. "Hey! Gintttaaaaaaa!" screamed Dorothy, as she ran to Ginta and Snow went onto a mad, jealous stage. "Ginta! My first servant! I see you're up now!" Babbo said, bouncing up to him. "I'm not your servant!" yelled Ginta. 'This'll go on forever.' thought Jack. Meanwhile, back at the cave... " am I? Kassandra? Where's Orco?" Girom asked her, his eyes opening a little bit. "We're still in the cave. Unfortunately, Phantom killed Orco. I'm just waiting for your sister to get here with the medics. But get some rest." Kassandra told him.

A little while later, Chess medics came, and put him onto the stretcher, while Girom's sister was worrying about him, and threatening to kill whoever had hurt her little brother. "It was Ginta Toramizu. He's the boy from another world, and currently has Babbo in his is a picture I managed to take while they were fighting." Kassandra told the blonde haired woman, handing her a picture of Ginta. "Ginta... Toramizu. You will pay for what you have done to him and I won't be satisfied till I do!" she screamed.

"Rapunzel, I think you're creeping out Kassandra. Besides, she was the one who saved Girom, I saw her. Although, I'm wondering how you managed to not breathe and sustain the cold water." Phantom said, appearing out of nowhere. Rapunzel stared at her, not believing what he had just said. "Well, it wasn't that hard. I just used my gills and I transform into a mermaid when I activate that." Kassandra told them, blushing. Then she teleported away. Back at Vestry, it was sunset as the team met. "Nanashi, did you ask us to come here because of what happened?" Dorothy asked, as they were sitting beside the lake.

"Yes. Just in case we ever meet up with her again, you need to know what she's really like. I want to try and bring her back to our side." Nanashi said, looking up at the now rising full moon. And this is the story he told...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR; it belongs to the rightful people. Kassandra is my character, do not steal her! Also, for my fans of Naruto and Star Wars the Clone Wars, please be aware that I am doing my best to update ASAP, and that Naruto chapters shall be up soon. Clone Wars may take some more time to type though, I apologize for that. Please keep reading! Reviews are very welcome!


	11. TPR Nanashi and Kassandra's story

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 11: The past revealed (Nanashi and Kassandra's story)

"Kassandra, as her name is, means 'death' in the language of her family. She is the protector of the universe. I remember the day she first came-"

* * *

Flashback: "Boss! There's an unconscious girl outside!" cried a man with brown hair and green eyes. Nanashi immediately got up and followed the man outside. He saw a girl that was only a few years old with long, brown hair down to almost the middle of her back.

There was only a small brown bag that she had, and a patch on her shirt told them that she was from the Cross Guard. "Why's there a Cross Guard member here, Nanashi?" asked a man with dirty blonde hair behind him. "She's a girl, and there aren't supposed to be any girl's in the Cross Guard. Not to mention she's younger then that boy that joined the Cross Guard and I've heard she's only six. We'll take her in." Nanashi said, picking the girl and her bag up. "But Boss" "No buts! She'll come in handy sooner or later, I know it." he replied, smiling down at the girl. The next day- "Huh? Where am I?" asked Kassandra as she woke inside a tent. "Oh. Mama, the strange girl is awake." a girl with blonde said, poking her head outside. "Hitomi! That is not a way to speak to someone that we were asked to look after. Now apologize!" the woman with her hair in a bun.

"Sorry, little girl. Not!" said the little girl, as she pulled out a knife. Hitomi lunged, but the knife was suddenly taken out of her hands and ripped through a part in the tent. "Ghost possessing Hitomi, reveal your true form." Kassandra said, pulling out something. "Soooo... youuu noticeeedd. Are you the protector of the universe? The one who cares little about people, and only steps in when needed? You're just a little girl!" the ghost said in a faint whisper as it barely left Hitomi floating in midair, lifting Hitomi off the ground. "Since you don't seem to be giving up anytime soon, there will be pain awaiting you in the dark. Silent Grace!" the girl said, shooting out a scythe at it, and cutting it in half. "Nooo!" the ghost screamed, as it faded away.

The ghost disappeared, and then Hitomi crashed to the floor and woke up. "Oh! Hitomi! You're alright! Thank goodness!" said Hitomi's mother. "Mommy, the girl saved me. That ghost took control. But I didn't mean what I said. Sorry about all that." Hitomi said to her mother and then to Kassandra. "But..." "What's all the racket in here?" asked Nanashi, coming into the tent. "A ghost possessed my daughter's body, and then... then that monster did some type of spell and destroyed the ghost." Hitomi's mother told Nanashi as Kassandra magically made the scythe disappear while everyone just stood in shock. "I'm not a monster. Like the ghost said, I'm the protector of the universe. No matter where I go, I'm always seen as a monster. I just don't want people to get hurt, is all. But stuff like that happens when I'm around. I seem to have even more bad luck if it's Friday the thirteenth." Kassandra said. "Maybe I should talk to you in our meeting room." said Nanashi to Kassandra. "She'll be coming back, right, Nanashi-san?" asked Hitomi as he and Kassandra were about to head out the door. Nanashi said nothing and just continued on his way. "What does your name mean anyway?" asked Nanashi as they were walking. "It means 'death' in my family's language." Kassandra replied. They didn't speak again till they had reached the meeting room. "So, Kassandra what's the deal with you being protector of the universe anyway?" Nanashi asked her as they sat down. "My parents said that it was my fate. I don't want it to be though. All I wanted to be was a normal kid without powers, grow up, get married, have kids, the same stuff all the other girls want. When I heard about this, all the other kids stopped playing with me, and then I was hardly ever out of the house because I was forbidden to leave it. So I've grown up lonely. Even though I am only 4, I hate the Chess Pieces. They destroy this world, and it's already been afraid of me. The Chess Pieces wanted my knowledge so I ran away from their grasp. They still chase me. I decided to join the Cross Guard, and Boss was the one who let me in because he sensed my hidden powers that I keep away, including my magic power. Allan accepted me a bit too, but the all the same, they thought even though I was smart, I was a weakling. So I trained whenever I could, to prove to them that that wasn't what I was. However, Alviss knew I disappeared for hours at a time. He saw me one night training, and Gaira was there as well. Gaira sensed that I had potential, and even though he was training Alviss, he stated to train me as well. One night, I saw Phantom put the Zombie Tattoo on Alviss. I came out and attacked him. We were fighting, and surrounded in flames. Phantom was pleased that I could stand up to him without any fear. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and I woke up in the hospital back at the Cross Guard base. The doctor could not tell me what had happened, but later, after I had gone back to my room, I checked myself out in the mirror in the bathroom, and... I saw it. A red Zombie Tattoo. I couldn't stand it. That night, I packed all that I owned, and left. I had gone four days without sleep, and came here." Kassandra told Nanashi her story.

"So, do they know you're gone?" he asked. "If they haven't checked my room, yet, then they are looking for me. But can I stay here? I think it's more of a home that will accept me." she asked Nanashi. "I think you'll be able to stay. People here will just have to get to know you better. Besides, you seem to have quite a bit of power. Can't wait to see how smart you are." Nanashi said, patting her head. Holding Nanashi's hand, she followed him to a long hallway with doors. "Nanashi, why is there a little brat here? You know that we're short on a lot of stuff right now!" a cranky, old woman said, hobbling up to them. "She's staying, Babba. And I believe she'll be a big help. Can I have the old key to one of the smaller rooms?" Nanashi told Babba. "If you insist. Make sure she stays out of my storage cupboard. There's not much food anyway. Where is she?" Babba said fiddling with a set of keys on the side of her apron. "What?" Nanashi asked, looking where she had only been a moment ago. "I'm right here. All but very few bits of food are either rotten, or filled with insects. Do you try to at least hunt, buy, sell, or trade?" Kassandra, coming out of the cupboard.

"Did you just hear what Babba said, Kassie?" asked Nanashi, going and pulling her away from it. She shook her head. "Daydreaming." was her reply. Nanashi's mouth hung open. "Don't tell me how to do my job, kid. You're trouble, 'cause you are an ugly child. I don't even know why he took you in. But he certainly made the wrong choice. But here's the key." Babba said, handing the key to Nanashi, as he picked Kassandra up, and put her on his shoulders. A few tears rolled down her face.

* * *

A few months later- 

"You needed to see me, Nanashi?" asked Kassandra, coming into the meeting room. "Yes. I have a mission for you. It's dangerous, but I think you're the only one suitable for the job. I need you to... go undercover and get information from the Chess." Nanashi told her. Her face was calm, showing no fear. "Okay. How long do you need me to infiltrate, 'cause acting is my thing." said Kassandra, putting her elbows on the table. "You don't mind?" Nanashi asked her. "Bored anyway. This'll make life exciting. When do I leave?" she told him. "Tomorrow at sunrise. But, every week, report to me and the Cross Guard." Nanashi instructed her."And, you'll need this." he said, handing her a small, watch. "Why do I need a watch?" Kassandra asked him. "It's an ÄRM to talk between long distance. But be careful. The Chess might kill you if they find out." Nanashi explained to Kassandra. She nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

Soon, a few months later, she was discovered. "Yeah, they are sending two bishops, and three knights. I've managed to make them trust me so far. It's only a matter of time before my secret might be revealed. Nanashi, I'm scared what they might do to me." Kassandra said. "It'll be okay. Come back as soon as you can. You've done great in taking information from the Chess. You're a hero in both the Cross Guard and back here at Luberia." Nanashi told her.

Outside, Chimera was passing her room, when she heard her talking. To the boss of Luberia, Nanashi. "Well, I've got to go, okay?" Kassandra said to him."Okay. Bye!" he replied. Click! The screen disappeared as she closed it. Chimera opened the door, as Kassandra was about to go out. "And where do you think you're going?" Chimera asked, standing in front of the doorway. "For a walk. Ya got a problem with that?" asked Kassandra, trying to squeeze through the door. "I heard you talking. And don't hide that you're a spy. Phantom will hear about this in the morning. Until then, sleep! Ghost ÄRM: Ogre Hand!" Chimera said. "Aaagghhh!" Kassandra screamed, as she was thrown all the way to the back of the wall. She tried to get up, but it hurt too much. Then, she fell asleep.

The next morning-

"And how did you know she betrayed us?" Phantom asked Chimera. "This." she replied, taking Kassandra's communicator out of her pocket, and handing it to him. He opened it, and saw a list of names and dates of all the people she had contacted. Phantom glared angrily at the close to tears Kassandra, as he crushed the communicator. "Noooo!Why did you do that?" she cried. "You are a spy, and those who oppose the Chess will be dealt with a most horrible punishment. We take you in, because you are an outcast like us, and steal information from us. Then Chimera finds out that you have been lying all along!And I thought that the Zombie Tattoo would prove that you had a lot of potential. I guess I made a mistake. Peta, have her put in the dungeon's until I think of the punishment for our...traitor." Phantom said, walking out of the room, and not even looking at Kassandra. Peta grabbed her hand, and pulled her all the way down to the dungeons, as all Kassandra could do was cry and try to get out of Peta's grip. At last they reached one, and Peta pushed open the door, and chained her to the wall. "I hope Phantom comes up with a most horrible punishment that you deserve." Peta said coldly, as he walked up the steps, then glaring at her. The door closed, and Kassandra was left in the dark.

* * *

In Luberia, Nanashi looked as the watch's screen became all fuzzy. Then, Phantom appeared on the screen. "Hello, Nanashi. I just wanted to let you know that one of our Chess Piece members found out last night that Kassandra has been passing information from the Chess to your bandit guild and the Cross Guard. Chimera, one of the Zodiac Knights brought her to me this morning and I have a most excellent punishment that awaits her." Phantom told him, as Nanashi's other fist was clenched. "Don't hurt her, Phantom! Otherwise I will come after you!" Nanashi yelled at Phantom. "Oooh, now that's a different emotion for humans. Caring about little girls!Hahaha! But... your friend will be safe. I'm using Gatekeeper Clown to send her to another world! And it won't be the one Boss comes from!" Phantom continued to tell him. Then, the screen went blank. "Nnnoooo!" screamed Nanashi.

End of flashback- 

"And now, I think that she's not as she used to be. She's changed, I can feel it." Nanashi said, as he finished. "Wow. I never knew anyone could be like that." Jack said, Snow and the others nodded. "Hey!" "Look at the moon! It looks like a mirror." said the villagers. "Attention, those all over the world of MÄR Heaven! For all those who hate us, meet at Regen field tomorrow afternoon! This will once again begin the War Games!" Peta said, and then moon turned back to its original form, as everyone stood there silent. "Ginta, let's go!" cried Snow. "Yeah!" the other members of MÄR cried.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR, or make any money off of it! Sorry for the lack of updates over the past week or two, I have been updating My Story and The Next Aprrentice! Theres also only a few chapters to go before I have to start writing again and typing it up. I originally only have 15 chapters from a few years ago, which is why I am spreading this out. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave your comments and reviews!


	12. Prelimanary Rounds

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR or any of the characters, nor do i own Naruto which was mentioned in the beggining! Sorry I have to say that every chapter, but i ain't looking to get fined or put in jail. Sorry this chapter is really short, the chapters here for the next few are going to be short, it's just the way it is, alright? I want to thank those who have reviewed so far, and i apoligize for not updating this story in a while. I have been working on The Next Apprentice lately typing it up and all, and i have been busy in life. So please understand that I have a life outside of this, and I may sometimes not update reguarly. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 12: Preliminary Rounds

Regenlief Castle, the next day-

"It looks like noones's coming." "And it's almost noon." "Look! It's the Cross Guard!" "And there's Gaira, third in command that fought alongside Boss and Alan in the last war six years ago!"

"Gaira!" cried Alviss, coming up him. "Where's Alan?" asked Gaira. "I don't think he'll-" "Alright, we made it!" came Ginta's voice interrupting Alviss. "Long time no see, Alviss!" Ginta said, walking up to him. ' Ginta's magic powers! They're... they're more powerful than before!' thought Alviss. Many of the people there were questioning why there were kids, a witch, a dog, and a talking ball.

"Attention! The War Games are about to begin! First, though, we need to see if you are worthy. If you wish to participate, then take one of the magic stones from the table." said the Princess. All of the Cross Guard, and MÄR (except Ed) took the stone. "The War Games... will now begin!" said the Princess, as they were all plunged into different, dark places. They soon came back, but Alviss noticed something.

"Alviss, what's wrong?' asked Ginta."None of the Cross Guard... or Gaira... have made it back!" said Alviss. "Hey! Look! That must be them!" said someone, as green flashes appeared. But... everyone was shocked at the appearance of them. And then... Gaira came. He was bleeding and wounded. "Snow!" cried Ginta. "Right!" Snow replied. As she was healing him, a strange thing appeared.

"Those are just the corpses. And one person had an unlucky stone. There were more people last time. I suppose they all died out in the last war." Pozun said, as another Chess Piece appeared beside him. "The War Games begin officially tomorrow, as these were only the preliminaries. Be glad that you're not dead... yet." Pozun said, as he and the other Chess disappear.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review, I accept anonamyous ones! Please be aware I will soon be going back to school, 3 days ugh! :( I am going to be able to do some stuff for a few days before school takes up my time. Sorry for the inconviences. Until next time!


	13. First Round

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR, and I make no money off of this. Sorry for not updating, I am back in school, so that means less updates. Todays one of the days I get off, so I am updating this first. I really apoligize! Please keep reading, and here's the next chapter, sorry it's short!

* * *

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance

Part 13: First Round

Reginlief Castle-The next morning-

All the members assembled at the front of the castle. "I trust you all slept well? Good. Now the first round will be a three on three here at Reginlief Castle. Please choose a captain and the three members that are fighting today." said Pozun. "Okay. There's one way to settle this. Rocks and papers only. One-two-Three-" they said. The ones up were Jack, Ginta, and Alviss. "Introducing the first team for the Chess Pieces- the Rodkin Family!" Pozun said, as three people appeared. Two of them were a boy and girl, both rooks. The other man was older, and a Bishop. "First battle, first round! Cross guard, Alviss! Chess Pieces, Leno!" announced Pozun.

Nearby, Chess Pieces were watching eagerly waiting for Ginta's match. Alviss won the battle, and Jack lost his. Now, their captain was up. "Rolan... why are kids like these so strong?" asked a cloaked figure. He gave no reply, so it stayed quiet. Within 15-20 minutes, Ginta had beaten him. This only happened because Gargoyle was about to hit Garon, but Pano came in and stopped him from killing her dad. He lost, but still alive. "Winner, MÄR!" Pozun said, as the crowd cheered. "Well, at least we won one, right, Rolan?" asked the cloaked figure. "Yes. Did you get all the information on the ÄRM's from today, Maiko?" asked Rolan. "Yes. Jack, though, has the most useless ÄRM ever! At least Alviss had more than one! And Babbo is being used by a stupid blond! Jeez, what is this world coming to?" Maiko asked, sighing. Next, the princess of Reginlief threw the dice. Pozun looked at them, and said "Tomorrow's battle will be at the desert field, and four vs. four!"

* * *

Lestava Castle- Evening

"I'm supposed to do what?" screamed Kassandra. "Fight tomorrow. Unless you're scared..." said Phantom, as the last bit got on her nerves. "I'll fight tomorrow! And I'll show you... I'll show you how hard it is to win against me!" cried Kassandra, stomping, turning around, and running out of the room. Stopping at the entrance to her room, she sensed magical power. "What do you want?" she asked quietly, growling. "Just to talk." said Magical Roe. "Well, unless you can get me to calm down, that might be impossible." Kassandra replied. She took out a skeleton shaped key, and unlocked her door, avoiding the various traps she had set up. Not closing her door, she waited on her bed to see what Magical

Roe would do. In only about a minute or two, he dodged all traps. "Impressive... even Bishops and Rooks have trouble avoiding all of those. I sent five Chess to the infirmary in just two days. Hahahaha!" Kassandra said, as he sat down next to her on the bed. "And that was the plan." he said. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "If I impressed you, then you would calm down, not realizing it. Here" Roe said, as he took a yellow rose out of nowhere. "It's... beautiful. Even though I hate yellow. With all that goodness, happiness, brightness... uggghh. Horrible. But, thank you." Kassandra said, with a light blush on her face. Roe smiled at her, as they began talking. Outside the room, cone girl, shark boy, and lover girl were spying on them. "Odd to see youhere, and spying at them." said Loco, appearing. "Loco... who's spying on us?" cried Kassandra, appearing at the door. "Rapunzel, Zodiac Knight; Candice, Zodiac Knight; and Girom, Bishop." Loco told her, pointing to each one.

"We weren't spying. We just wanted to see if the rumors about sending five Chess to the hospital in two days from traps were true." Girom quickly said. "You're lying. And I hate it when people don't tell me what I want to know." Kassandra said, walking towards Girom. "Kassandra! Save it for the War Games... these aren't worth it." Roe said, as she was about to attack Girom. "Fine. But if they as much as spy one more time, they are dead meat. Understood?" Kassandra replied, growling and glaring at Candice, Rapunzel, and Girom. They nodded, as Kassandra went back into in to her room, along with Roe and Loco.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review, and I will update soon!Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


	14. Second Round

MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance 

Part 14: Second Round

* * *

Reginlief Castle- Next Morning

"Okay. Now who is participating in the games today?" asked Pozun. The four appeared, and it was Snow, Nanashi, Dorothy, and Alviss. "So, three new people and the one who fought yesterday? Andata take these people to the Desert Field!" Pozun said, as they disappeared.

"Hey! How are we suppposed to know what's going on?" asked Cross Guard A.

"Look!" said another person. He pointed at the sun, as it was a mirror.

"Wow! I like these Chess Pieces!" said Cross Guard B.

"Baka! Don't go complimenting the enemy!" yelled Cross Guard C.

* * *

At the Field-

* * *

"Now introducing the Chess Pieces for today." he said as they appeared. "Maira! Fugi! Loco! And... Kassandra!"

* * *

Sorry this is so short, here at this point when i thought of it, i had writer's block! Sorry for not updatin, I have been busy! :( Also, baka means idiot,stupid, or moron in japanese. I hope you will keep reading, I am working the stories as much as I can!


End file.
